Luna's Daughter
by PrincessNightRose
Summary: A new mare is in town and she's looking for her father who had "died" a very long time ago. She has no idea why he said what he did and she's not sure he's alive. Will she find him and go back to her world? Will she stay in Equestria? Will she ever find her mother? Will she have friends? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT AND THAT'S TO READ THIS EPIC TALE! My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Pinkie Pie

**Nightrose**

I was frightened. _Where am I,_ I thought nervously. I looked at the ground. I had the feeling I wasn't on Earth anymore. "What am I? Where am I?" I wondered aloud. I heard a voice. "You're in Ponyville silly." I stared at the pony that had just spoken. Then I remembered the show My Little Pony. "Oh, right silly me.. What's your name?" I knew the name I just didn't want her to know that I knew. "My name is Pinkie Pie!" The pony smiled and asked, "What's yours?" I thought for a moment. "My name is Nightrose... You can call me Dusk though," I smiled at the bright pony. "Cool name " I stared off into the distance, only to find that night was falling.

"Do you have a house?" Pinkie pie asked.

"No" I replied still nervous and frightened.

"You can stay with me then," Pinkie said.

"That won't be necessary," I said

I stood, still not used to the idea of being a pony. I looked at my back surprised to see wings. I asked, "hey Pinkie… Do I have a horn?" I stared at her waiting for her to reply. "No." She answered. I sighed, relieved. "Ok.." I said

To Be Continued...

Pinkie: WHAT?!

Dusk: I'm with Pinkie... WHAT?!

PrincessNightrose: Yep! Too bad :D


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Twilight Sparkle

"So.. do you like the night?" Pinkie pie asked. I thought,_ of course I do_ _I love it._ I smiled and replied, "I love the night it's so beautiful." Pinkie smiled as I took a long look at the moon. "The stars are beautiful tonight," I said smiling. Pinkie whispered, "I should go home.. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are probably waiting for me.." I nodded, "ok Pinkie have fun."

After she left I decided to walk around Ponyville. As I walked I bumped into Twilight Sparkle. "Oh! I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't see you there." Twilight stared at me. "Are you new in ponyville?" She asked. "Yeah.." I replied nervously. I stared at Twilight. "Have you met Pinkie Pie?" She questioned, smiling. "Yes I have met Pinkie.. Whats Your name?" I asked her. Once again I asked a question I already knew the answer to. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Whats yours?" She replied. I replied, still staring at her "My name is Nightrose, but you can call me Dusk."

"I like your name Dusk." Twilight said. I said less nervously then before, "Thanks Twilight.. I should get on my way now.."

"Ok. Be Safe!" Twilight said as I trotted off.

To Be Continued.. again

Pinkie: ok..

Dusk: why not..

PrincessNightrose: YAY!


	3. Chapter 3 Pinkie Pie Style

**Pinkie pie**

"That pony is STRANGE," I said as I walked off. "It's like she's never been a pony before…" I gasped. "Would if she's from another UNIVERSE and she's a human!" I exclaimed. I started to gallop back to Sugar Cube Corner.

When I got there I told the Cakes EVERYTHING that had happened when I met Dusk. "Well Pinkie that's really interesting…" Mr. Cake said. "You said her name was Dusk?" Mrs. Cake asked. I nodded. "I should THROW A PARTY FOR HER!" I exclaimed happily. The Cakes looked at each other nervously. Ok Pinkie, but where does she live?" Mr. Cake asked. I thought for a moment. "We'll just have it at Twilight's house tomorrow." I said, "She doesn't have a house yet…"

**THE NEXT DAY**

I hopped around getting party supplies for Dusk's party. A few minutes into it I saw Dusk and Twilight talking. _Hmm… Their names go together… That's really funny. Twilight and Dusk, _I thought. I got a few more things, and then I hopped over to them. I overheard Dusk saying, "do you know any pony that can help me?" I watched as Twilight looked up at the sky. She said, "Yeah one of my friends can… Rainbow Dash can help."

To Be Continued…

Dusk: What do I need help with?

PrincessNightRose: you'll see :D


	4. Chapter 4 Dusk!

**Twilight Sparkle**

**The night before...**

I watched as she trotted away. I thought, _that pony… something's not right._ I continued my walk around Pony Ville. As I walked I thought about Dusk. _She's so distant, so quiet, and she seems to be searching for something… but what? _I sighed and spoke aloud, "What is she looking for? Or, who is she looking for?" I galloped home, but as I got to my house I saw Dusk staring at a locket ready to cry.

I walked over to her, concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm fine," she said her voice ready to break. She looked straight at me and I could tell she wasn't fine.

"Are you sure?" I asked, even more concerned than before. She dropped the locket and pushed me out of the way. She got hit by another pony when I looked at her again.

"Ow..." she groaned as she lay on the ground. I rushed forward to help her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked, helping her up. She groaned and her eyes closed. She fell forward into me. "I'll take that as a no…" I lifted her with my magic and brought her inside my house. I put her down in my bed and I slept in a spare bed.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up that morning. Dusk was still asleep. I woke Spike up and brought him downstairs to help me. "Twilight… who is that pony…? Why is she here?" Spike asked. I explained what had happened the night before. "Oh, that explains it," Spike said after I finished. "So what do we do? Where is she from?"

I was silent for a moment. "I don't know Spike… she seems so distant… so sad…" I said, looking at Spike for a second. "Let's go talk to Fluttershy for a bit." I said trying not to speak loudly. He nodded and we set off for Fluttershy's house.


	5. Chapter 5 Interesting

**Dusk**

I quietly slipped out of the bed wondering where I was. "Hmmm…." I studied the area. "This must be Twilight's place, but where is she?" I walked downstairs and out the door. "It's still the same as yesterday…" I sighed, looking around. I saw Twilight with a baby dragon. _Where are they going?_ I thought. I galloped over to them, tripped, and crashed into the dragon. "I'm sorry," I said as I stood.

"It's alright Dusk," the baby dragon said. "My name's Spike."

"That's a cool name, Spike."

"Thanks, Dusk, I like your name too."

"Hi, Twilight… What's up?" I asked her, suddenly nervous again.

"Oh nothing… Spike and I have somewhere to be. We should get going, or we'll be late!" She answered quickly. She put spike on her back and started to walk off again.

"Oh… okay… have fun, I guess," I said, sadly. _Off she goes, and I'm alone… again, _I thought. I looked at my neck and found that my locket was gone. "M-my l-locket… I-it's g-gone!" I spoke quietly to myself. "I'm going to follow Twilight… if I'm going to be here a while I might as well get a slight tour," I said, once again, to myself.

I followed Twilight until she stopped at a small cottage. I hid in some bushes and watched her knock on the door. A yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane answered the door. "Hi, Twilight! How are you?" She said quietly, yet she seemed to be excited. I didn't hear Twilight's answer. The Pegasus nodded and let Twilight in.

"That was interesting…" I trotted up to the door and listened.

"There's a new pony in town. She doesn't have a cutie mark and she acts a bit weirdly around everypony. I don't think she's from Equestria. Her name is Dusk." I heard Twilight say to the Pegasus.

"That's interesting…" I heard the quiet Pegasus say. "Let's have a meeting. We should do it here."

"Thanks, Fluttershy you're a great friend!"

_So that was her name… I can't believe I forgot, _I thought. I started back to Twilight's place but quickly found myself lost. I sighed, "I can't believe I'm lost…" I saw Twilight coming my way and quickly hid somewhere.

"Dusk? Where did you go? I need to talk to you!" Twilight asked, with a reply of silence. I stepped out of my hiding place and scared the living daylights out of her. "You scared me! Nice one, Dusk!"

"Thanks, Twilight! So what are you up to?" I questioned her, trotting next to her.

"Well, something is going on in Canterlot that I need all my friends for so I really need to hurry!" She lied to me. _I can't believe she just lied to me, _I thought sadly.

"Can I come?" I asked, knowing she would say no.

"My friends and I can handle it. You should try and get somepony to give you a tour of Ponyville."

"Oh… ok…" I said feeling more rejected then before. "You should really hurry then!" I said and stopped walking, while Twilight continued trotting.

After a few minutes of walking, I found Twilight's place again. "Hurray! I'm not lost anymore!" I exclaimed, smiling. I went inside and found a blue mare with a rainbow mane, looking for something. I stopped in my tracks and instantly recognized her. It was Rainbow dash. "Hello! Are you a friend of Twilight's?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah! I am! My name is Rainbow dash! Do you know where Twilight is? I was wondering if I could borrow a book from her." Rainbow exclaimed happily.

"No, I don't know where she is, but I can help you."

"That would be great, thanks"

"No problem," I said smiling.

We searched for the book and soon found it. "There you go Rainbow! I just rhymed!" I said, once again, nervous.

"So you did! Well I'll be on my way!" She said as she picked up the book. She trotted out, leaving me alone again.

"Well, she was in a hurry to get out of here… I wonder why…" I muttered sadly. I paced the room for what felt like a day. I had only paced for 4 hours, when Twilight came back and dragged me to Fluttershy's cottage. "HEY! What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!" I raised my voice at her. Rainbow came up to us and helped Twilight drag me. I let them.

When we had finally gotten to Fluttershy's house, they dragged me inside. While I was being dragged I had fallen asleep. "DUSK! WAKE UP!" Twilight shouted at me. I was stuck in a nightmare and I couldn't hear their voices. I trembled in my sleep. I started to cry. I felt something cold splash on me and I woke with a start. I stood, but I fell again. "Rainbow! Applejack! Help her up!" I heard Twilight's voice but I wasn't sure where it came from.

Applejack and Rainbow both helped me up. I looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at Fluttershy's cottage, Dusk." Applejack and Rainbow said in unison.

"Oh… okay" I fell again, but this time Applejack caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa there! Be careful, you might have hurt yourself. Or, maybe somepony else hurt you." Applejack said, glancing at Twilight and Rainbow. "I'm sure you'll be ok soon, though"

"Thanks…" I said, letting out a sigh of relief. I looked at Twilight. "Well? What do you want?"

"Dusk, where are you from?"

"Canterlot castle…?"


	6. Chapter 6 Dusk's Past (Part 1)

"Come on, Dusk, we know that's not true! Just tell us!" Rainbow said, trying to get me to tell the truth.

"If I told you… you'd never believe me." I said, sadly. I looked at Twilight locking eyes with her. She looked as if she were pleading with me, trying to get me to tell the truth also. "Fine, I'll tell you," I said sighing.

And so the story began.

**10 years ago in the human world**

I sat on my bed, in the orphanage, reading. I heard some shouting, and looked at the door in fear. My name was called 5 times before I went out. "ROSALINA!" The person standing outside the door yelled. I stared up at the person, fearfully. "What are you doing with that book?"

"I was reading…" I replied, quietly.

"Why?" The person had asked.

"I enjoy reading…" I said.

"Well your _mother_ is waiting for you, so go get your things."

My eyes widened. "My mother? Why would anyone adopt me?"

"That's what I'd like to know," The man said, roughly.

I went back in the room and got my stuff. "I wonder what she's like… Is she nice? Or, is she rude?" I ran out and walked to the main area. I saw a woman talking to someone. The woman beckoned to me. I walked towards her, suddenly nervous. _She's beautiful,_ I thought. "Hi," I said when I had finally gotten to her.

"Hello, Rosalina! I'm going to be your mother," the woman said to me. I was only 6 at the time and had only lived at the orphanage for about a year. "My name is Jade." She said, with a happy tone.

"It's nice to meet you!" I exclaimed, kind of happy. I looked over and saw a man in a suit and tie.

"That's your new father, Rose," She said when she saw me looking at him.

"Oh, ok!" I said, still happy. The man walked over to us and looked down at me. "Hi…" I said to him.

"Hello Rosalina!" He said, with a smile. "I'm your new father. My name is James."

"It's very nice to meet you two!" I said, even happier then before. Life seemed to be a lot better. What I didn't know was that it was about to go downhill and soon I was going to hit rock bottom, again. My painful past seemed to be nonexistent as I walked out of the orphanage with my new parents. "Do I have siblings? Or am I an only child?"

"You'll see," James said. "Don't worry our family is quite nice!"

For some reason I didn't believe him. "Okay…" I said, a bit down. We got to the car and Jade opened the door for me. "Thanks…" I said as I got in. They got in and James started the car. I buckled as the car started to reverse out of the parking lot.

"Is something wrong, Sweetie?" Jade asked me.

I stared out the window. "I'm just a bit nervous, I guess," I answered.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Honey," James told me.

"Right, nothing to be nervous about." I said quietly to myself.

It took a half hour to get to the mansion they owned. I unbuckled and got out. I opened Jade's door. Then, I walked around and opened James' door. They got out and walked up to the doors. I followed them. They opened the doors. "Welcome to your new home!" They exclaimed.

I walked inside and immediately dropped my bag. "It's so beautiful!" I said, staring in awe at the walls and furniture. My parents called out to their other kids and 4 kids came running to the front door. A fourth walked calmly up behind the little kids.

"Hi…" I said, shyly.

The five children stared at me for a second. "Hello!" They exclaimed in unison.

"My name is Rosalina… What's yours?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"My name is Megan." The eldest said. "These are my brothers, Zachary, James Jr., and George. This is my sister, Helen," Megan said, pointing to each of the smaller kids.

"Kids, take Rose to her room please." Jade told her children. They all nodded and Megan picked up my bag.

"You don't have to carry my stuff for me. I can do it."

"It would be my pleasure to help my new little sister!" Megan said.

"If you say so…" I spoke quietly. I followed them to my room. Megan opened the door and I gasped. It was huge. The walls were painted my favorite colors, red and blue. The pillow on the bed was in a Pinkie pie pillowcase. The cover on the bed was Rainbow dash.

"I-I can't believe this! It's so awesome!" I exclaimed, smiling.

**A few days later…**

Then it happened. I didn't realize it was coming so soon, but it did. My new parents went into my room and sat down on my bed next to me. "Sweetie, we need to tell you something…" Jade said, with a sad tone. "We're putting you back in the orphanage…"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, outraged by what she just said. "How could you?" I said to them, tears filling my eyes. "That place is horrible! They treat me like dirt!" I started to cry. My new siblings came in and looked at me sadly.

"They don't have a choice," Zachary said when he saw me crying. "We can't afford as much anymore…"

"So I'm a waste of money now?" I asked, angrily. "You don't want me? FINE! You'll never see me again!" I grabbed my bag and put my clothes in it. I grabbed my books and stuffed them in the bag. Finally, I grabbed my locket. This locket was special to me. It was so special that I hardly took it off, in fear that someone would steal it. I pushed past my new siblings and ran downstairs and out the door. I had run away.


	7. Chapter 7 Dusk's Past (Part 2)

I wandered from town to town, city to city. I slept in alleys and under trees. Food was hard to come by but scraps from here and there and hand outs from the rare kindly stranger kept me alive. My life was awful for ten years. When my 16th birthday had come around, I was living near a high school. I went inside and checked it out. I met the principal, Kathryn and the vice principal, Jeremy. They seemed interested in having me in the school so, I said I agreed to come but I had to level with them. "I have a problem; I don't have any money for school supplies… or anything." I said.

"Oh my! We must figure something out! For now though, you can stay with me," Kathryn suggested.

"That would be great, thank you!" I said, smiling slightly.

"My pleasure, Rose."

I glanced outside and saw something peculiar. It seemed to call to me. It started to glow slightly. I waited until the principal and vice principal had left. I ran outside to investigate. There was a hole in the air! Just a blank space, like glass but it wasn't solid. "How strange…" I said. When I touched it my finger went right through. I pressed my hand against the surface, it went through as well! I gasped with surprise and pulled my hand out of it. "This is weird," I told myself, as I stood. I tried to shake of the feeling that was drawing me too it and pretend it wasn't really happening. I walked back inside the school and found someone waiting to take me on a tour.

"So are you going to be coming to this school?" The woman who was giving me the tour asked. "It would be nice to have a new student!"

I nodded shyly. "Yeah, I'm going to start coming here."

She looked at me side long. A hint of recognition in her eyes. "What's your name?" The woman asked curiously.

"My name is Rosalina. What's yours?" I said as I watched her eyes widen.

"Rose! It's me! Megan! It's been so long!" She exclaimed.

"Megan?" I asked, not remembering her at first, then it came flooding back to me! "Megan! Oh my, it's been ten years since I… ran away…", I ended fumblingly.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 16… and your 24 I believe…"

"Yeah! So you're going to start school?"

"Yes, I am…" I told her. Or so I thought! Little did I know, I would be pulled into Equestria the next morning.

**That afternoon…**

While Kathryn went for her car, I started walking. I took in the beauty of where she lived and smiled. That was the first time I had smiled for real in ten years. When I had finally gotten to her house, I realized that I was ahead of her.

"How did I get ahead of her?" I said to myself. "Maybe she got caught in traffic." I looked back and saw her coming. She was walking. _Why is she walking? _I thought. "Hey, Principal Kathryn! What happened to your car?" I shouted.

"I didn't see the no parking sign and it got towed! Can you believe it!? I've parked there for almost 2 years and NEVER had a problem! And now it's at the impound lot!" She yelled back.

"Oh no!"

She started to jog to catch up to me. When she got there, I was sitting on the front steps of the house. "Hey, Rose.." She started to say, but saw I wasn't in the mood. I stood as she unlocked and opened the door. She walked in and I followed her. I sighed. I hadn't been inside a home this beautiful since I was 6.

It WAS beautiful, but I wasn't used to living somewhere like this, I wasn't used to living anywhere! "I usually sleep under trees or in allies. I'm not used to this." I said sadly.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Rose! I'll do what I can but I think first we need to get you some new clothes, some school stuff, and a brush."

"How are we going to get to the store?"

"We'll walk! There's a store not far from here where we can get everything you need! We should hurry it closes in an hour."

We walked quickly to the store and went inside. We got pencils, pens, text books, notebooks, binders, folders, a backpack, some new clothes, and a brush. The clothes took the longest to pick out. My favorite was a long dress that came to my ankles. It was dark blue, like the quiet sky of midnight. We checked out and started heading back to the house. I confided in Kathryn, "The last place I lived was going to send me back to an orphanage…"

"Oh dear, that's horrible." Kathryn said to me as we walked. The rest of the walk was in silence. Too much to think, too much to say and not enough time or words to convey.

We got back from the store and Kathryn showed me my temporary quarters. "Thanks for everything, Kathryn. You've been so amazingly kind! How ever can I repay you?" I said as I sorted out my new school supplies. She smiled and nodded as she left the room, closing the door behind her. My eyes filled with tears. I hadn't known such generosity for years. A solemn tear rolled down my cheek. I soon found myself weeping openly. I couldn't tell if they were tears of relief, pain or joy.

I guessed that the past had finally caught up to me. I fell asleep after about an hour of tears spilt. Thankfulness for sleep in a real bed changed as I slipped into a nightmare. It began with my real father was carrying me and walking around the town, spending a joyful time with me. Time that any daughter and daddy would find envious. A man approached. Suddenly he was wielding a gun! It seemed to dance as it waved between he and I. "Give me all of your money!" The man shouted. "Or, I'll shoot!" My father never wavered, he quickly pulled out his wallet and offered it to the man. "Give me the kid too!" The man yelled. Even as young as I was, I felt the defiance rise in my father! He would NEVER give me up! His only and last words to the man were, "NO!" The man shot my father twice. That was the last living memory I had of my daddy.

I woke from the remembrance, from the nightmare, I started to cry again. That same vision had haunted me ever since it had actually happened. I closed my eyes and listened to the last words of my father that repeated over and over again in my mind. "_I love you, Rose. Don't you ever forget that." _Then I heard him say something I hadn't heard the first time. "_I'll meet you again... in Equestria." _Right then I didn't know what he meant but I felt I would be seeing him again soon...but in Equestria? That seemed unlikely. Like my dreams had confused my memories. Oh, how mistaken I was!

**The next morning…**

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I was tired, but I willed myself into motion. I gathered my school stuff and put my locket on again. It was crescent moon-shaped and gleamed of silver. I walked outside and waited for Kathryn to come out. When she came, we started walking to the high school. We had walked for about 30 minutes Kathryn gasped! "I need to be at the impound lot at 9am to get my car back! I need to run! Good luck on your first day of school Rose! I'll see you later!"

"Okay, Kathryn! Be careful! See you soon!" I said as I plodded slowly on, enjoying the twilight hours before sunrise while they lasted. It was 5:00 am and the nights were getting longer. As I walked I thought about the final words my father had spoken, _I'll meet you again, in Equestria._ What had he meant by this? How would I even get to Equestria? It's a cartoon...right?

By the time I got to school, I had finally given up thinking about what my father had meant by that. I then saw the mysterious object from yesterday. I felt it's draw, stronger than ever. It WANTED me to touch it. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. I was frightened but like a moth to the flame I drew closer. It was glowing even brighter. But strangely, I watched as the other kids my age walked right past it, as if it were a common occurrence or not even there. As I drew near, I tried to ignore it but as I passed I felt something grab my leg and was pulled through before I could even shout out! "What is going on!? Help me!?" I exclaimed as I passed through.

**Present day in Equestria...  
><strong>

"That's my story… that's where I'm from…" I sighed.

"So, let me get this straight. You're from an alternate universe and you're a run away?" Apple Jack asked.

"And your dad died?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes I am a run away and yes he did die. Thanks for bring that up!" I replied sadly. I looked down and saw that the floor was wet with tears. "Was I crying the whole while that I told my story?"

"Yes and we all cried, too," Twilight said. "It was very sad. I'm sorry."

"I really need to get out of here… I don't belong here…"

"How are you going to get back to your world?" Rainbow asked. "The portal is probably closed by now!"

I sighed. "I know that, Rainbow…" but suddenly a thought came to my mind, "Does anypony know about a stallion that came here about 14 years ago?"

"Well I haven't heard about one, so I don't rightly know. But if anypony would it'd be Pinkie Pie…" Apple jack said. "I bet she's plannin' a party for you right now."


End file.
